One's Own Self
by Deathly-Whisper
Summary: Ciel must set out as the Queen's watchdog once more, but the secret that Sebastian keeps from him could drive the boy to madness. Rated M for Yaoi, Gore all in later chapters etc.


¸,ø¤º°Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ°º¤ø,¸ One's Own Self ¸,ø¤º°Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ°º¤ø,¸

Chapter 1: To Give Chase

Every action causes an equal and opposite reaction.

A smile that brightens a day

A nod that acknowledges respect

A kiss that breaks a heart

And a gentle touch that jars one from sleep

My eyelids dragged open as the sun cascaded against my face. The harsh light blinded me temporarily, causing me to wince. The brilliance slowly faded as my eyes adjusted to the waking world. A long figure stood near the window, eyes reflecting a pale red towards me from my bed.

"It is time to wake up, young master." The voice cooed gently. The hand of my servant, Sebastian Michaelis, brushed against my cheek. I twisted my nose, opening my mouth to release a yawn.

"What business needs attending today?" I questioned sleepily, the sun still hazing my sight. I was able to make out a soft smile playing against the demon's lips. My hands felt cold as they emerged from my blankets to support me as I raised myself against the headboard. The man spoke again.

"First order of business, young master, is breakfast." His eyebrow raised as hand covered my mouth for another yawn. He began listing ideas for breakfast food, and I selected a simple thing which he whisked himself away to begin preparing as I sleepily made my way to the edge of my bed. The two foot journey felt like miles, the covers radiating warmth that I would have to leave in order to progress with my day. The heat clung to me as I slipped out of the bed, groaning as the brisk morning gusted through the open window, chilling me to the bone.

Sebastian shortly returned, setting the tray of strawberry crêpes with a steaming cup of Ceylon tea. He strode gracefully from my bedside to the wardrobe, opening several drawers and mentally designing my outfit for the day. He returned to the bedside as I took the cup and blew lightly on the tea before taking a small sip. He took the cup from me, replacing it on the saucer with a smile. "Time to get dressed, young master." His smooth velvet voice wrapped around my abdomen and restored some of the warmth to my body. His fingers stripped me of my undergarments, pulling them away and tossing them to the ground.

My mouth opened in a long groan as a blush moved across my face. "I don't want to…" The demon's eyes closed softly, his face resembling a cat's as his long, slender fingers wrapped around the daily newspaper. He glanced at the headline then handed it to me.

"It would seem as though her majesty might need our assistance." My eyes dropped to the print on the front page. I glanced up to him with a scrupulous tone. "What does the queen have to worry about this?" I pointed to the headline.

"Hooligan vandalism rises substantially"

He returned the quizzical look, glancing down at the paper. His eyes turned back to me as he cocked an eyebrow. "I thought that you would be able to notice such an obvious message." He took a quill and marked the first letter of each column on each side. Each new paragraph was the start of another word, and it spelled a message that I was ashamed for having not noticed.

W-A-T-C-H-D-O-G F-I-N-D D-O-R-I-A-N G-R-E-Y

My eyes once again gave a questioning look to Sebastian. "Dorian Grey?" He quickly strode from the room, leaving me nude on the bed. "Sebastian!"I called after him, feeling my face grow red. He returned with a book which I remember seeing him use from time to time. He disregarded my continued pleas and flipped through the dusty leather bound book. It appeared homemade and had no title on the cover or along the spine. I scowled at the man leaving me naked on my bed and opened my mouth to complain once again, but he stabbed his finger into the book. "Aha!" He shouted, a pleased look spreading across his face as he moved towards me, kneeling and presenting the book to me.

The name "Dorian Grey" spread itself long a line on the page, accompanied by an address. I took the book in my hands as he finally began to dress me, voicing gentle apologies for his distraction. I waved his contrition as I scrutinized the name along with the address. I narrowed my eyes at the book, saving the page and flipping through the rest of the pages which were filled with lines of names and addresses from hundreds of countries. I looked up to the demon, cocking an eyebrow.

"Sebastian, what is this book?" I questioned, glaring at him. His lips curled around his cheeks as he raised to his feet. He brushed invisible dust from his uniform, placing his hand over his chest and bowing in front of me.

"It is but a record of debts." His velvet voice danced around the words like a well rehearsed tango. His scarlet eyes stared at me through his bow, piercing into my soul. I could still make out the faint twist of a smile on his cheek as he stood straight again. I stood, adjusting the bow tied around my neck. I looked over my outfit, frowning at the dark brown duster and pressed black slacks. I glared my servant.

"I told you that I don't like this outfit. It is too stuffy. It makes me feel so normal." I pouted, furrowing my brows. His hands settled themselves on the breast of my coat, tugging it down and settling it against my form. A gentle blush pressed against my face, as my lips pursed. "And I don't believe you that it is a record of debts! I don't remember selling anything to any Dorian Grey!" The demon smirked, giving me a sudden kiss on the cheek.

"You look dashing, young master." I tried to open my mouth in protest, but he was already striding down the hallway before I managed to recover from the shock of his lips against my cheek. He kisses my cheek occasionally, but it almost always is a way of telling me to shut up and that he didn't want to hear it. I resented the motion, swearing every time that the next time it happened I would gather the strength to reach out and slap him, but he always manages to catch me just after I have dropped my guard from the last time that he tried.

I stormed after him, my fists clenched at my sides.

((Hello everyone, if you are reading this, it means that you either are extremely bored, or actually enjoyed my fanfiction. Leave reviews to let me know what I did right and wrong, I'm not the best at this :3 ))


End file.
